Tousle Me Softly
by runningaroundnude
Summary: Naruto stops over at Sakura's apartment, but he didn't expect this. Quite frankly neither did Sasuke. Contains both NaruSaku and Sasusaku.


Tousle Me Softly

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary:

Naruto stops by Sakura's apartment, but he doesn't expect this.

Sakura quickly unzipped the front of her shirt as she looked toward him, blush creeping on her face. With that done, Sakura threw her top onto the floor and started walking towards Naruto. Naruto stared in amazement as he realized that something was going to happen. He had all but dreamed about this moment to come, about touching that petite, slim body of hers. It wasn't all of her body he was just staring at now, it was the small black lace covering the majority of her chest, but still leaving cleavage. 'And now' Naruto thought inwardly, 'she's coming over to me'.

Sakura stopped right in front of Naruto, noticing how the boy was bright red in the face and still staring towards her chest.

"Naruto," She started and lifted his chin so he was now looking her in the eyes, "I'm right here".

Still holding his chin as gracefully as she did anything, she moved in to kiss the boy. Naruto moved in as well and their lips met. The kiss started out innocent gentle and even calm, but quickly moved on to being passionate and aggressive, like they were both fighting for dominance over each other's lips. Ultimately, Naruto had won and let his tongue slip toward her mouth. She let him through and felt Naruto's tongue massage her own. Sakura thought, 'When did Naruto get this kind of experience? It's kind of nice'. She had her arms looped around his neck, as his hand had strayed down to her lower back. As they started to break away, Sakura ran her fingers through Naruto's blonde hair and asked playfully, "New Shampoo?"

Not answering, he threw her down onto the full size bed that lay in the middle of the bedroom. He was on top, leaning only inches away from her, even though she still felt the heat and warmth of his body. 'That's what I like about Naruto; he never seems that far away, but Sasuke-Kun always has that lingering isolation. Like he wants to get close, but puts himself where he is safely distant.' Sakura thought this while Naruto hovered over her. 'No!' She thought to herself again, 'I shouldn't be thinking of Sasuke-Kun while I'm with Naruto'.

Naruto stared down into Sakura's jade eyes and asked, "Is it...you know okay?"

Sakura looked back at him (not believing she was about to say this, but...) "Yeah..." She answered in a sort of dazed tone.

"Alright." Naruto responded not quite sure of her answer.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's head lightly and pushed it down onto her neck. Soon she started to feel light kisses, dapping all the way down to her collarbone. Remaining where he was, he sucked and nibbled at little patches of her skin, while she moaned pleasurably. Naruto stopped. Jacket already off upon entrance, he lifted his black t-shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor. Sakura lifted her hands to his chest, and saw just how toned he was. She blushed for staring so long, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. Naruto started with kissing moving along her collarbone down to her cleavage and abdomen.

Sasuke had knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment twice already. He had to tell the dobe he and Naruto had been assigned a mission earlier that morning. Sasuke was requested at the Hokage's office and was told to tell Naruto later. Figuring it was later, Sasuke had to find Naruto to tell him. Sasuke moved around on Naruto's porch to see if there were any lights on through the window. Figuring the dobe was a) not here and probably being stupid somewhere else or b) he was still asleep. Sasuke figured the latter since Naruto rarely gets up before nine, and it was only 8:30 in the morning. Sneakily, he swiftly unlocked Naruto's window with a lone kunai in his pouch and opened the window. Setting himself inside carefully and not too loud, he walked through the house to Naruto's bedroom. He looked in to see the bedroom a mess and the bed completely deprived of dobe.

Sasuke, about to exit the house, saw a small post it note on one of Naruto's kitchen cabinets. He walked over and read the note silently to himself

_Need more Ramen, go to Sakura's._

'So Naruto was over at Sakura's'. Sasuke thought. Usually this was some kind of wild goose chase, thank Kami it was easier this time.

Sakura started panting heavily as Naruto moved closer and closer to her sensitive spot. Skirt already off, Naruto had been advancing closer since then. Her black lace panties were already wet caused by the sensation Naruto had given her. It was a mix of sucking, goose bumps and thrill of this happening. Sakura knew she wasn't a virgin, but she had never done it with Naruto before. The closest she ever got was when she almost kissed him on a mission, but narrowly dodged it. She later punched him for even trying.

Again, Naruto advanced to her sensitive spot. She didn't know if she was ready yet though, so she pushed his head away softly and pulled it back to hers. Naruto still leaning over her, Sakura could see the stiffness in his boxers (since his pants were already on the floor too) and laughed to herself. She smiled as he kissed her lips, his soft and wet, hers smooth and precise.

Sasuke knocked on the door, feeling like this whole act was starting to get tiresome. He leaned down to look into one of her small front windows and noticed a small lamp light lingered on. Again, he swiftly opened the window letting himself inside. He looked around the kitchen and dining area, moving onto the living room. He noticed Sakura's bedroom door creaking open little by little. Then he heard it. The noise, the pleasurable moaning from a girl, no not a girl, Sakura. He narrowed his eyes as he walked right up to the bedroom door. He knocked once, but as he did it the door opened and he saw something he couldn't handle seeing. Naruto leaning over Sakura, making out, and both half naked.

He couldn't even register it in his mind as he saw Naruto sticking his tongue in the mouth of his girl companion. Before he could think about his actions, he was already over by the bed pulling Naruto off, Sharingan active and threw him into the wall.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura blushed while covering herself with her arms. He stood in between Naruto and Sakura, not letting Naruto get any closer to her.

"Sasuke!" Naruto trying to compromise, but was cut off by Sasuke punching him in the gut.

"Teme-" Naruto tried again now angry, but Sasuke tried to hit him again, but Naruto dodged it. As Sasuke's arm flew backwards Sakura caught it and asked him to listen to Naruto. "I don't even know how this happened, besides why are you here?"

"Dobe..."Sasuke growled, urging Naruto to give him a worthy explanation to what was going on.

Instead of Naruto coming up with an explanation, Sakura spoke up, "Sasuke, I did this, this is my fault. I felt unloved and lonely and I took advantage of Naruto. Naruto, I'm sorry." Sakura still holding Sasuke in her grip, Sasuke looked down at her and sneered. He shook her off and stopped in front of Naruto.

"Dobe, we have a mission." Sasuke stated in the bored monotone he always seemed to use. Before Sasuke exited the house, he threw the mission scroll in Naruto's direction. The two standing in the bedroom, stood still until they heard a very unpleasant door slam.

"Naruto-" Sakura started.

"No, Sakura I shouldn't. I almost feel as though I was the one who took advantage."

But Naruto was wrong. Sakura had taken advantage because the day before, it was Sasuke. Sasuke had slept with her, then told her to go away. Feeling upset, she took advantage of Naruto coming over to her apartment. There was a couple of things she couldn't deny though. One: Sakura liked the reaction she had gotten out of Sasuke, seeing him jealous kind of turned her on and Two: Sakura couldn't deny kissing Naruto and letting him touch her the way he did felt so good. She almost craved for it again. As always though, Sakura seemed to be in the middle of two boys. Her boys.


End file.
